Fault Alternate ending
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: What would of happened if the sniper didn't show up at the end of Fault?


**I own no one in this fic.**

**A/N I know the after Fault's thing been done like fifty million times (I have one myself) but this is another version of the end if the sniper hadn't of shown up. Every thing's the same up until then.**

"Olivia look at me. You can do the right thing. I didn't and I made that choice with Ryan and it was wrong." Olivia had finally given up on trying to hold back tears and finally let them come

"Elliot"

"It was my fault. Don't do it. Don't make that mistake."

"I would have done the same thing."

"Don't make my mistake." They locked eyes for a moment, not even hearing what Gitano was saying about her.

"It's okay" he said letting his own tears fall, knowing he had to give her his support in this decision.

"I'm sorry "she whispered letting more tears fall. Elliot closed his eyes and waited to hear a shot. But instead, he heard a gun clatter to the floor. He quickly opened his eyes to see Olivia standing up without her gun.

"No! Olivia don't do it, pick up your gun and shoot him! He's lying, he's not going to tell you where she is, shoot him!"

"shut up Elliot" she said sternly before turning to Gitano.

"There, I put the gun down, let him go and tell us where Rebbecca is."

"Walk towards me" Gitano said his voice losing the shake it had when she had a gun in her hand.

"Liv pick up the gun and shoot him!" Elliot yelled at her.

"I said shut up" she said stopping in front of them. Gitano and Olivia locked eyes for a moment before he suddenly hit Elliot in the head with the gun causing him to pass out and fall.

"Elliot!" she yelled forgetting the fact that she was kneeling down in front of a violent rapist and murderer.

"Eliot wake up" she said softly giving him a tiny shake but he didn't stir. She let a tear fall down her face before a hand got clasped over her mouth and dragged her up. She began to struggle before she felt a gun pointed at her head.

"You know" he whispered in her ear seductively. "I knew you would screw that girls life for your partner's, just like it's your partners fault the little boy's dead because he had to check on you. You cops are so predictable. See you later, Liv" he said emphasizing Elliot's nickname for her. He gave her neck a tiny kiss before also hitting her in the head with the gun and forcing her to pass out.

twenty minutes later

Olivia groaned as her eyes opened and looked around. She was in a dirty wooden room with almost no light. She tried to stand up but her hands were tied behind her back to something. She looked behind her and groaned when she saw what she was tied to.

"Elliot wake up" she said softly nudging his body with hers. They were tied back to back with no hope of getting there hands free. He groaned then lifted his head up to see where he was.

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like we're gonna be here awhile" Olivia said sadly.

"Olivia? what's going on?" he said trying to look behind him to see.

"Gitano knocked us out then tied us together. I'm not sure where we are." Elliot nodded then groaned

"why didn't you just take the shot?"

"did you really expect me to? Did you really expect me to cause your death. What about your kids, what about me?" she whispered.

"Well now it looks like Gitano's gonna be the one causing it" he said looking around the small room.

"Do you think Rebecca's okay?" Olivia asked softly.

"I'm not sure, lets worry about that when we can do something about it though" Elliot said still taking in his surroundings. Olivia nodded before she spoke.

"Look, I say we try to get out of here, lets stand up together on three okay?" Elliot nodded before she spoke again.

"One, two, three" she said standing up along with Elliot. They stumbled a bit before they both stood still.

"Okay lets go" Elliot said as he and Olivia walked together to the door.

"Is there anyway to get our hands free?"  
Olivia asked trying to open the door knob.

"Pull okay? maybe that'll get us somewhere." They both tried pulling away from each other but the knots tied around there hands were too strong.

"Okay, turn sideways and try to turn the knob. Your hands are smaller so you try." Olivia nodded then they both turned sideways but she couldn't open it.

"I can't get it, we're screwed" she said holding back tears again. Just then they heard the door know open. They backed up and saw Gitano open the door with a gun in his hand.

"Where are we?" Elliot said angrily

"shut up, both of you" he said closing the door and aiming a gun at the two of them.

"Let us go, now" Olivia said sternly.

"You know, that could be a god idea, but then again. You know what would be more fun? Making the two of you chose again."

"What the hell are you talking about? Let us go now!" Elliot yelled at him.

"Shut up, you know if it wasn't for your partner the two of you wouldn't even be in this mess? God, you two are so predictable. One of you gets hurt so the other one has to come running in with your red cape to do the right thing, completely screwing with the innocent people around you. Hows it feel to know that both of you are responsible for a little boys death?"

"Shut up, where's Rebbecca?" Olivia said getting tears in her eyes once more.

"Oh thats for me to know and for you two not to."

"Look, police backup is going to be here any second, it would really do your self a favor if you let us go and told us where the girl was" Olivia said calmly. Gitano scoffed

"you really think I'm going to listen to you? You can't move, you have no weapons, you don't even know if we're in the same building, and how do you know that I'm even going to let both of you go?" Olivia and Elliot shared a look before turning back to him.

"So, try to help me understand this" he said walking closer towards the two of them as they backed up.

"You let an innocent boy die because you had to rescue your partner. Whats up with that?"

"it's called compassion you dick" Elliot said angrily.

"Really, cause I thought it was more then that. What are you two sleeping together? Maybe getting a little extra on the side? Not that I blame you, she is a hot one" he said grinning sadistically at Olivia. Elliot glared at him before kicking him in the knee cap. Gitano let out a loud yell before falling to the ground.

"You son of a bitch" he said angrily standing back up. "Your gonna pay for that" he said picking up his gun and aiming it at him. He cocked the trigger then just as he was about to pull it, Olivia quickly spun around so that the gun was aimed at her.

"See, thats exactly what I'm talking about! You two will sacrifice yourselves for each other and other people! There is much more then just being partners, I can tell. Or maybe your just incompetent, you can't do your job because you care to much, and you love each other" he said using a mocking voice.

"Look, let us go now and I promise you won't get in trouble" Olivia said as her voice began to shake.

"No way, I'm not going back to prison."

"If you don't let us go and tell us where Rebbecca is you will go back to prison. If you tell us we can get you a deal." Gitano shook his head.

"No way, this is my game now." Olivia closed her eyes in despair.

"Now, we three are gonna play a little game. It's called who's the more idiotic. And the way we play is" he grabbed Olivia's shoulder and stood both of them up. "Is you two get to choose who lives, and who dies. You like choosing each other over others so much that I thought. What would happen if you had to choose the your selves over the other. Whoever you decide who lives and who dies is up to you. You all ready know my vote, so go ahead and choose. You have five minutes." he said his eyes looking up and down Olivia's body before leaving the room.

"Oh my god what are we gonna do?" Olivia asked in fear.

"Easy, you get out of here" Elliot said simply.

"No, I'm not gonna let you get killed because of me. We'll figure something out" Olivia said sternly but her voice shook a little bit.

"I'm not going to let this bastard get his hands on you"

"Well tough, cause I'm not gonna let you die because your afraid for me."

"Damn it, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Elliot exclaimed a little annoyed.

"Look, arguing is getting us nowhere, why don't we try to figure a way out of here." They both sighed then tried to pull out of the rope tied on them but to no luck.

"We're screwed, we're both gonna die" Olivia said a little fearfully.

"Listen to me Olivia, don't think like that. Okay, I will figure a way out of here for both of us" Elliot said sternly. Olivia nodded then they both heard the door open and Gitano stepped in the room leaving the door open.

"Do you trust me?" Elliot whispered to her.

"Yes" she whispered back to him.

"Well, have we made your decision yet?" he asked going over to them. Elliot glared at him before he and Olivia stood up.

"Yeah, we decided that your gonna let her go and kill me."

"Elliot no, yo-" Olivia began nervously but Elliot interrupted her.

"but first, I want to give her one last kiss." Olivia got wide eyes then realized what he was getting at. If Gitano said yes then he would untie them and then they might have a better chance at escaping

"Please, I just want to say goodbye to the women I love. You were right, we are more then partners. Please" Elliot asked softly. Gitano looked like he was considering it before he grinned at them.

"No way" he said getting out his knife. Elliot closed his eyes in despair and hung his head before Gitano went up to them and cut away the knots. He grabbed Olivia by the arm then threw her to the ground. Elliot was about to go over to her before Gitano held the knife at him.

"Don't move" he said sternly. Then turned back to Olivia and leaned down next to her and held the knife to her throat.

"Your lucky that your little boyfriend decided your worth more then he is sweetheart" he whispered seductively in her ear. Olivia glared at him before she kicked him hard in the groin. He yelled loudly before Elliot grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

"Your gonna pay you son of a bitch" Elliot growled at him. Gitano tried to get out of his hold but Elliot's hold was to strong. Gitano was able to grab his knife then reached up and slashed his face. Elliot let out a yell before letting go of him and putting a hand to his face. He was about to stab him but Olivia turned him around and hit him hard enough that he fell to the ground.

"Come on!" Elliot yelled grabbing her by the hand and they both ran out of the room. They were in a long dark dirty hallway.

"Lets go" Elliot said before he and Olivia ran down the left hallway's heard Gitano's footsteps running towards them and they both looked behind them with wide fearful eyes.

"In here" Olivia said pulling Elliot into a room shutting the door behind them. It was some sort of storage house with a lot of dusty boxes.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Olivia said looking around the small room.

"I'll figure it out, we're gonna be okay" Elliot said wiping the blood away from the cut and sitting down on one of the boxes. Olivia nodded then went up to him and sat down besides him. They were both silent for a few seconds.

"Oh god what are we gonna do?" she whispered nervously

"don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" he said sternly. They both heard a loud noise and they both stood up hurriedly and looked at the door.

"Oh god "Olivia whispered a little nervously. Elliot pulled her over to the wall next to the door and they both stood in complete silence for a few moments. Elliot picked up a piece of heavy splintered wood and held it like a weapon. Then the door slammed open and Elliot hit Gitano in the head with the wood. He let out a yell before falling to the ground. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand again and they ran out of the room. But before Olivia could get out, Gitano took his knife and stabbed her in the side. She let out a yell of pain before collapsing against Elliot.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled fearfully helping her stand.

"Both of you stay right there" Gitano said standing up pointing the knife at the two of them. Elliot looked at Olivia's whose blood was flowing out of her and her eyes were closing.

"Let her go, we made the choice, I want her to live. Let her get help" Elliot said fearfully. Gitano shook his head then smirked at him before punching him hard in the jaw. Elliot was sent to the floor along with Olivia, who was now barely conscious.

"No way, that decision is over. You had your chance to save her and you didn't. Now you are both going to die" he said pointing the gun at Olivia, who was in too much pain to react Elliot mustered all his strength before lifting his leg and kicking him in the knee cap. Gitano yelled in pain before falling to the ground. Then before he could get up, Elliot hit him in the face hard enough so that he heard his jaw break. Gitano let out a cry of pain and Elliot did it over and over until he could barely keep his eyes open..

"go to hell" he said angrily before punching him another time in the face hard making him pass out. Eliot stood there breathing heavily for a few seconds before going over to Olivia. He gently helped her up and she collapsed against him.

"Elliot help" she moaned softly.

"Don't worry I'm here" he said gently trying to stop her bleeding. They walked over to one of the walls and Elliot heard police sirens then footsteps and voices.

"We're up here" he shouted loudly. Just then a few cops came bursting in from one of the doors witch was a stairway.

"She's been hurt" Elliot said as a paramedic also rushed in.

"Okay, she's breathing, lets get her on the stretcher" the paramedic said as Olivia's eyes began to close.

"Liv wake up, come Olivia you have to wake up for me" Elliot said as she collapsed against him

"she's out cold, come on" the paramedic said putting her on a stretcher and wheeling her out of the small room, leaving Elliot staring after her

Hospital,

"Hey, how you feeling?" Elliot asked Olivia coming in the hospital room were Olivia was staying. Olivia shrugged

"I'll be fine, the doctors said I can go home in about two hours. Did you find Rebbecca?" Elliot shook his head

"No, but we found a lot of blood that we thinks belongs to her." Olivia looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry" Olivia said softly looking down. Elliot looked over at her in slight confusion.

"What for?"

"for getting us into this mess. Because of me, a little boy and girl is dead."

"Don't blame yourself for this Liv. If it was me, I probably would of done the same thing. I wouldn't of been able to take the shot either. It's my fault anyway, if I had went after Gitano, then I could of arrested him." Olivia looked up at him

"it's not your fault either Elliot. I would of done the same thing." Elliot looked down

"We both choose each other over the job. That can't happen again, other wise we can't be partners anymore." he said softly Olivia looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can't believe your saying that"

"you and this job are the only things I have left. I can't lose them, I'm sorry" he said softly before getting up and leaving the hospital room, with Olivia looking shocked after him.

Captions office

"Olivia, your back so soon?" Cragen said looking up from his paperwork Olivia nodded then looked down a little depressed

"Olivia what's wrong?" Olivia looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I want a new partner."

**The End**

**A/N I didn't say it would be a different ending, I just said it was another version :)**


End file.
